1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to on-demand infrastructures, and particularly to systems, methods and computer program products for supporting transformation to a shared on-demand infrastructure.
2. Description of Background
The evaluation of the convenience to transform a traditional IT infrastructure to a shared on-demand infrastructure typically requires great efforts and can discourage customers to professionals to perform the analysis to evaluate potential savings and to adopt on-demand solutions.